Kiss Me Awake
by shadamy247
Summary: America has convinced Canada to cross dress as a girl for a party. Let's see what happens! USCan, Amecan, AmericaxCanada Crossdressed!Canada Oneshot


"Please Mattie!"

"No."

"Come on! Please!"

"No America."

"I have a team on standby! I flew them in from Hollywood…Don't let them down!"

"Alfred, I said no."

America laid on the ground clinging to the other nation's feet.

"Alfred F. Jones…Let go this instant before I rip off your balls, feed them to Kumaitchi and make you watch." Matthew said with a murderous smile that would put Russia to shame. The now scared nation swallowed his fear and pulled out his puppy dog face. He knew this always got Matthew to give in.

Canada sighed.

"Fin-"

"YAY!" Alfred shot to his feet and hugged his brother. Matthew awkwardly hugged his brother back.

"So first explain to me what's happening…I want to know so I don't make a fool of myself eh?"

"Okay…So some of the nations decided we were gonna have a party but we have to bring a female with us the first event with be a ball which is tonight and tomorrow we'll be clubbin'!" The nation fist pumped when he said "clubbing". "Also for the ball our boss's will be there with their wives so…"

"So where do I fit in?" Matthew asked missing the point.

"You'll dress up as a girl. I don't want to just bring some random skank. I want to bring someone I trust" Alfred smiled brightly. Matthew gave a weak smile feeling somewhat flattered. But not entirely.

Suddenly Alfred brung two fingers to his lips and whistled. The door flung open and a bunch of people went flying through that door. A few people grabbed Matthew and dragged him away.

"W-What the?" Matthew yelled startled

"Have fun~" Alfred half sang while he took a sit to wait.

A few hours later a woman came out and Alfred stood up in a black and white tux.

"Introducing Mrs. Williams." The woman opened the door and bowed. Matthew stepped out into the hallway. Matthew stood there with a white dress that was tied behind his neck and came down from the middle of his shaved thigh down to his ankle on the other side. He wore clear heels on his feet and contacts on his eyes.

"Mrs. Williams has been trained to be able to…" She stopped and pulled out a piece of paper and read it "Dirty Dance, Tango and Waltz"

"Great job Miriam! He—or should I say she looks great. Thanks for the help!" Alfred shot her a thumbs up before grabbing Matthew by his hand and dragging him out of the door into a limo. They both got comfortable when they sat down. Matthew kept quiet when he saw Barack Obama in the car with his wife while Alfred smiled brightly and waved.

"Williams?" The president asked.

"Y-Yes sir?" Canada replied shyly.

"I don't care what Alfred did just try and keep him out of trouble if you're going to go on with this." Obama stated calmly. He was probably use to Alfred's antics. Matthew nodded quickly.

Soon enough they arrived at some ball room. The ball room was decorated rather well with a few chandeliers hanging from rooftop, swords and guns on the sides from ancestors. The floor was clean and neat. There was a group playing classical music and a D.J. near there. Probably for requests from everyone attending (because really most of the nations like the new American pop music).

Alfred gently took hold of Matthews hand and whispered in his ear as he began to lead them over to a group of people.

"You'll go by the name Madeline Williams, and you're a choreographer for some American stars. Alright now let's go." He smiled and tapped someone's shoulder. The whole group turned to see who it was only to see America. The people in the group were France, England, China and Russia and all of their dates.

"Hello Alfred, it's about time you joined us." England said with a slightly irritated look

"Bro! Calm down I'm only late by like what 10 minutes?" America smiled brightly and chuckled. "Anyways, this is my lady Madeline Williams she's a choreographer for some American stars." Everyone nodded in a sign of greeting.

"My name is Arthur and this is my date McKenzie Anderson she is a grade 8 teacher." England said to reveal a girl with green eyes, short dirty blonde hair and a rather tall figure.

"My name is Francis and this is Kirstin Lapensee she is a novelist." France said while wrapping his arm around the waist of his girl who had blond hair also, blue eyes and had a bit of curves.

"M-My name is Ivan t-this is my sister N-Natalia…" Russia said with a slight whimper. There stood Belarus with a short black dress. Matthew began to feel sorry for Russia.

"My name is Yao aru. This is my date Ashley Lin she is a news reporter." China and Ashley gave a slight bow. They all stared at each other not sure on what to do now. The party was rather boring.

"Man! This is lame!" Alfred said what everyone was thinking. "Let's go spice it up Maddy!" He grabbed Matthews hand and dragged him over to the band. He quickly handed a disk to them and told them what track and went out to the middle of the dance floor and smiled and whispered. "You ready?" He asked

"N-No!" Matthew whispered back.

"Too late!" And with that the music began to play. Matthew was surprised to hear it was Lady Gaga's 'Alejandro'. Matthew quickly turned so Alfred was facing his back and put his hand on his forehead dramatically.

"I know that we are young and I know that you may love me…" He turned around to see the other nation on his knees like he was begging "But I just can't be with you like this anymore…Alejandro". Then Alfred stood up and grabbed the other and began to dance. Matthew was thrown up in the air multiple times, twirled, and touched WAAAAY to close to his butt. By the time they were done Matthew was panting slightly and so was Alfred.

"One more…" Alfred whispered to Matthew as he held the other nation close. They could feel everyone's eyes on them. The next song that began to play was Rihanna's 'S&M'. Matthew began to instantly blush knowing he would have to do some dirty dancing definitely for this song. For the first bit of the song Matthew stayed near Alfred for it doing mostly twirls and dips. But when he got to the chorus he pretty much said fuck it and went loose. Matthew went into a star shape and let Alfred's hands wander the front of his body from behind when the lyrics "Chains and whips excite me" came on. They continued to dirty dance til the song was over. Matthew for some weird reason he couldn't figure out why but he liked dancing to that song with Alfred. They went over to the band and said just to continue to play some of these songs before returning to the group.

"Good show." Arthur said with a slightly impressed expression.

"Ha-ha! I know right? I wish Madeline did those dances more often but she mostly just teaches…The only dances she will really do is the Waltz" Which was true, Matthew liked the Waltz out of all the dances.

"That's a dance with real class." Arthur said matter of factly.

The night went by quickly. Matthew had to do a couple of more dances one with France, Spain, and Prussia all at the same time to the song 'Meet Me Halfway'. Matthew was let's say exhausted by the end of the night. As soon as he got into Alfred's house he ripped off the heels and sat on the couch.

"Foot message. Now." Alfred gave him a disgusted look.

"Ew, no."

"Alfred, I danced, chatted, and dressed up as a girl. You're giving me a foot message." Alfred sighed in defeat and walked over to Matthew and sat on the ground cross legged. The younger nation let out a small moan of satisfaction. Alfred blushed but Matthew didn't seem to notice. After about 5 minutes Alfred finished.

"There do—"Alfred stopped himself when he saw Matthew passed out. He smiled warmly and leaned over lightly kissing the other on the lips. Matthew seemed to not be asleep but only half way there. Matthew slowly wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck kissing the other back. Alfred was shocked for a moment not expecting the other to be awake. Soon they pulled away but only about 2 inches away from each other.

"What are you…Snow White?" Alfred said with chuckling softly.

"As long as you're my prince to kiss me awake." Matthew said calmly. But when he saw Alfred's surprised face he went red. "I-I meant-!" Matthew was caught off by Alfred's lips crashing over his own.

Let's just say tomorrow Matthew couldn't go to the club because he winced at every step he took.

This idea has been bugging my for a while now so I thought I would submit it!

Oh and for people interested my tumblr! .com/

Some stories will be posted there and not here because I don't think they are worthy.

Anyways please review and rate!


End file.
